An art is known that acquires images of an object photographed from different viewpoints to obtain the directions and amounts of all light rays reflecting from the object and entering a lens of a camera.
Relating to such an art, an art is known that acquires images obtained by photographing an object, and reconstructs, from the images, an image of the object with different focal length, depth of field and/or the like. In this art, a pixel in a light field image corresponding to a pixel in a reconstructed image (a reconstructed pixel) is decided by ray trace, and generates a reconstructed image on the basis of a pixel value of the corresponding pixel.